


The First Day of Forever After

by storywriter8



Series: Bucky's Big Blond Boyfriends [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki is Queen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Bucky, Thor and Steve take a vacation on Asgard. That its, that's the story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Bucky's Big Blond Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The First Day of Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some Cute Shit for my friend having a rough time.  
> ...... Enjoy!

The halls of the palace of Asgard were quite as the dawn's first rays of light peaked through the long widows that lined them. Steve walked with confidence down them, his shoulders no longer hunched nor eyes furtively glancing around corners. He smiled as a pair of young women turned the corner in front of him and paused to curtsy, half bowing in return. The captain had never been comfortable with the awestruck expressions and reverence the people of earth showered him with, but once he had realized the Asgardians method of greeting was one of mutual respect and not hero worship, he delighted in embracing the culture.

Slipping down a side hall, Steve pulled open a door and stuck his head inside, letting a shaft of sunlight fall across a huge bed and the rumpled blankets piled high on top. “Saaaaaam,” Steve called softly, grinning as his friend cussed him out.

Sticking his head out from under the covers, Sam glared at the blond and slowly sat up. “For the last time Rogers, what part of Va-Ca-Tion do you not understand?”

“It’s just a few miles,” Steve wheedled, reaching down to pick up one of the Falcon’s running shoes and waggled it. Changing tactics as Sam merely flipped him off, Steve tried to appeal to Past Sam. “Weren’t you just complaining about getting fat?”

“And what’s wrong with fat?” A handsome Asgardian man asked suddenly, emerging from under the blankets and sliding his creamy arms around Sam’s bare chest.

“You would be so cute with a little belly,” purred a dark skinned Asgardian woman, hiding her nakedness behind Sam as she also emerged from the blankets and kissed the back of his neck.

“We have been discussing a more healthy body image for me,” Sam said, managing to keep his expression neutral under the lips of his lovers and Steve’s shit eating smirk.

“So long as you’re getting some kind of exercise,” Steve laughed, showing his friend mercy and closing the door.

Without a grumbling Sam dragging his feet, Steve made good time through the rest of the palace, ducking into the kitchens to steal an apple and earn a good natured scolding from the head chef.

As Steve emerged from the palace, he smiled as he was hailed.

“Captain!” The Warriors Three called, waving excitedly and doing over exasperated warm up stretches.

Steve had bonded with the warriors almost instantly, their good natured teasing reminding him of fond memories with the Howling Commandos. After the first night on Asgard spent drinking, wrestling and telling outrageous stories, the Warriors Three declared the captain an honorary member and had sought him out nearly every day.

Steve had greatly appreciated the distraction.

“You’ve got six new challengers this morning!” Volstagg said eagerly, bending one knee and stretching his arm over his head.

“And twelve new betters,” Fandral laughed, rubbing his hands together and running in place.

Hogun merely rolled his eyes and reached out to grasp Steve’s forearm in greeting.

“You know one of these days someone is going to beat me,” Steve pointed out as he started their jog through the city streets.

“Faith, dear captain, faith,” Fandral laughed, already slightly breathless as all three warriors in their heavy armor tried to keep up with Steve in his tennis shoes.

Happy sounds followed them through the streets, cheerful good mornings and teasing calls of ‘at it again are they?’ mixing with the sounds of the city waking up.

Volstagg and Fandral were panting hard when the group reached the end of the Bifrost with Hogen shaking his head and chiding them for not getting more cardio in their training regiment.

Steve grinned at their bickering, his smile fading only slightly as he saw how many had gathered to try their hand at out racing the super soldier this morning. 

Ten young people stood at the ‘starting line’ where the plain cobbles of the street turned to the rainbow colored crystal of the bridge to the Bifrost. Most were Asgardians but today there was also a young frost giant and two others of races that Steve couldn’t identify. But all were fit and serious looking, stretching out their bodies with practiced ease.

“Should be a good race this morning,” Fandral said eagerly, suddenly able to breath easily as he began collecting bets from the growing crowd of spectators as Volstagg laid down the rules of the race. “Alright everyone, this is a clean sprint, down to Heimdall and back, no magic no fighting please and absolutely no trying to shove each other off the Bifrost as per the laws of our great queen.”

Steve snorted softly, as he did every race at hearing the first law of Asgard's newest queen. The second law had been to construct an enchanted railing along the Bifrost that made it nearly impossible to fall off of the bridge and made the first law rather pointless in Steve’s opinion but all the Asgardians had agreed that it wasn’t the worst thing Loki could have done.

In fact, since the trickster had ascended the throne, Asgard had flourished, its cities becoming a reflection of its rainbow bridge as beings from all the realms, known and unknown, had come to live under the protection of its fair, and albeit somewhat vain, queen.

Pushing inter-realm politics aside, for the moment, Steve did a few last minute stretches before stepping forward to toe the starting line. 

“Ready!” Fandral yelled, holding his cape up like a starting flag, “set! GO!”

And they were off! Feet pounding the Bifrost as all 11 runners found their stride.

Steve paced himself and found himself neck and neck with the frost giant and a young woman with pink skin and pigtails. All three grinned at each other, pushing hard to try and gain the lead. As they neared the dome at the end of the Bifrost where Heimdall stood guard over the gate of inter-realm travel, Steve fell back slightly, letting his competition enter the dome first.

The frost giant lost speed quickly, his large frame unsuited to sharp turns. The pink skinned woman fared better, drifting with the soft soles of her shoes.

Steve sped up, grunting as he leaped over their heads, running along the wall of the dome before gravity overcame him and he dropped back down to exit without losing any speed at all, but gaining a massive eye roll from Heimdall.

Exiting the dome, Steve ran hard, dodging the slower runners on the way back. But even with his enhanced abilities his competitors were gaining. The young woman was closing the small gap between them, slowly but steadily, while the frost giant’s huge stride was quickly bringing him back into the competition.

Steve thought he could almost feel the frost giant’s cold breath on the back of his neck, see the young woman’s tightly clenched fists swinging in and out of the edge of his vision as they closed in on the finish line and Fandral outstretched hand waiting for a slap from the winning racer.

Putting out one last burst of speed, Steve forwent Fandral hand and lifted the man entirely off his feet, carrying him a short ways as his moments faded to the cheers of the crowd and his friends triumphant shouts.

Setting Fandral down to proudly settle his bets, Steve turned back to the other racers, grinning at them as he panted heavily. “You had me,” he told the frost giant and pink skinned woman, grasping proffered for arms, “if the straight away had been just a little longer.”

“Next time!” The woman shouted, already catching her breath and bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet.

“Two out of three?” The frost giant said, just as eagerly.

Steve laughed and shook his head, waving away the enthusiasm of the young. “Go on, leave your elders to their rest.”

Smiling as the pair took off down the Bifrost once more, Steve waved his goodbyes and took a much more sedate jog back to the palace.

The head chef met him at the front of the palace, still muttering to theirself, but pressed a large basket of food into the captain’s hands and shooed him back towards the dormitories. Just enough food to tempt the late sleepers out of their cocoon of blankets.

Or, you know, a entire fucking ocean of blankets.

Steve stared at what he was pretty sure had been a bed when he had left early that morning. Now it was completely covered in blankets of every style, size and color, making it look more like a giant laundry pile than a bed.

“What the hell?” Steve asked, getting a pair of giggles from somewhere in the mass as a response.

Peeking out of the pile Bucky quickly disguised his grin with a pout and loudly complained “I’m cold!”

Thor’s hand emerged from the pile and snapped his fingers. A swirl of gold mist appeared in the air and a blanket appeared, wafting down to land on the pile.

“Did you finally convince Loki to teach you magic just so you could steal every blanket in the palace?” Steve asked, shaking his head as he heard a disgruntled shout from somewhere in the distance.

“Perhaps,” Thor said, emerging from the blankets to grin at Steve and press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Whatever it takes to see the little one’s smile.”

Bucky was grinning again, wrapping the new blanket around his bare shoulders and giggling like a naughty child.

“Maybe I should learn magic,” Steve said, hiding the basket of food behind his back and climbing blanket-Everest.

“Alacazam” he whispered, presenting the food to Bucky.

Gasping loudly, Bucky clapped his hands and kissed Steve’s cheek before helping himself to the pastries the chef had specially selected for him.

It hadn’t taken long for all of Asgard to be charmed by the long haired soldier and his tragic story. They had barely set foot in Asgard before Bucky had been declared a warrior worthy of Valhalla and when the people learned that he could use Thor’s legendary hammer, it had been all over for them. Steve was willing to bet the entire nine realms was in love with his boyfriend at this point.

“How was your run?” Thor asked, tucking Bucky’s hair behind his ear and giving Steve a kiss too, so he wouldn’t feel left out.

“I’m going to let them win next time,” Steve confessed, letting himself be tucked into his other boyfriend’s arms as they both watched their Bucky sort through the remaining pastries in the basket.

Loving Bucky had been a lifelong journey, but loving Thor had been a sudden surprise that kept on surprising Steve. The god was older than the pair of them combined but in many ways he was far more innocent than they had ever been. Thor had never known the fear of hunger or sickness, never known the hatred that came with defying society’s definitions of love. 

Some days Steve ached for the freeness Thor displayed, others he found himself shocked how much the god did know, how quickly he learned when he didn’t understand. How he could simply say ‘ok’ when faced with the reality that he truly couldn’t help and instead found someone else who could.

“We should probably get up,” Bucky sighed, relinquishing the basket now that he had claimed the choicest pieces. “I was supposed to meet Loki half an hour ago.”

Swallowing, Steve tried to shove down the burn of jealousy, only managing it after another soft kiss from Thor. Sliding off the blankets, Steve headed towards the bathroom, thankful his voice came without the bitterness he was feeling. “Best not keep the queen of Asgard waiting.”

-

Thor held tight to Steve’s hand as Bucky led them through the halls of his home. 

The little one was telling some story that had the captain laughing but Thor could tell Steve’s heart wasn’t in it. While the three of them had been calling their visit to Asgard a vacation, it had a far more important purpose. 

“Loki!” Bucky shouted as they entered the dining halls, immediately rushing over to the queen of Asgard.

Thor had no regrets abdicating the throne to his adopted brother and absolutely loved watching the lost frost giant prince come into his own as true royalty.

He stood now, rich blue skin covered in gold silks and jewelry, arms open wide to gently hug the Winter Soldier, dark red eyes dancing in delight.

There had been no doubt in Thor’s mind that all of Asgard would love Bucky but, truth be told, he hadn’t expected his brother to be quite so enamored with him.

Steve’s grip on the god’s hand tightened as he watched their little love grin and giggle in the arms of the queen of Asgard.

Smiling slightly at the blond’s over protective instincts fighting with his noble nature, Thor rubbed gentle circles on the back of Steve’s hand with his thumb and led him over to the long tables.

Pausing to say good morning to Sam and the two Asgardians wrapped around him, Thor settled them in at an open spot near the head of one of the long dining tables and lifted a strip of roast meat to Steve’s lips, smiling as the blond’s shoulders finally slumped and he accepted the morsel with an apologetic lick of the God’s fingertips.

“Patience Steven,” Thor murmured, selecting a grape to feed the captain next, “no one knows more of magic than Loki, our little one will soon be returned to us.”

“If he's so great then why is it taking so damn long?” Steve muttered morosely, but accepted the food being offered.

Thor tilted his head, smiling at how cute his captain was, jealousy pining after a man that already loved him back.

The world always forgot how young the pair of superhumans actually were. Steve was barely 30 with Bucky only a few years older. The trials they had been forced to live through were beyond anything anyone should ever have to suffer and yet the world forgot over and over again, demanding more and more. Demanding them to grow up.

Thor counted all the luck the stars had offered him to see the great Captain America acting like the sullen teenager he never got to be.

Pressing kisses to every inch of Steve’s face, Thor showered him with affection until a smile had replaced the frown on his face. Then he pulled Steve into his lap, hugging him tightly and murmuring in his ear. “Loki knows how much Bucky means to us, he is taking the time and care to ensure our love is safe.”

“I know,” Steve finally relented as he tucked himself under Thor’s chin, a guilty pleasure he couldn’t help but indulge with a lover that was larger than him again, “I just miss him.”

Thor hummed understandingly.

“Wouldn’t be so bad if Loki wasn’t so hot,” Steve muttered, a mischievous smirk lighting up his eyes.

Wrinkling his nose, Thor leaded back slightly and glared at his brother, smiling and laughing with Bucky.

“Loki!” He hollered across the hall.

“What!” Loki shouted back, suddenly dripping in irritation.

“Don’t steal my boyfriends!” Thor yelled.

Groaning loudly and waving his hands in the air, Loki yelled in exasperation. “I’m not going to steal your boyfriends!”

-

Bucky sighed softly as he leaned his back against the warm stone wall of the balcony of the tallest of Asgard's towers. Green and gold and red roses determinedly climbed the endless heights and surrounded the beautiful view from the top of the tower, their petals tinted a soft pink of the setting sun.

Pulling one of his knees up to his chest, Bucky let a soft smile play around his lips as he watched the sunset. He wasn’t going to tempt fate and give the beautiful sight a number quite yet but for once hope was warming his heart.

“Loki said you wanted to see us?” Steve said softly, emerging with Thor at his elbow into the warm light of the sunset.

Bucky’s smile grew as he let his head loll slightly to look at his lifelong love fidgeting and biting his lips nervously. 

It never stopped amusing him how insecure his Stevie was, always convinced that Bucky would leave him for someone ‘better’ despite the brunette being long gone on the blond since he was 90 pounds soaking wet and barely able to breath. How Bucky had laughed when his Stevie had returned to him as the perfect male specimen and with even more insecurities than before. Oh how he had laughed and taken pleasure in kissing every inch of his no longer little lover to prove his feelings still ran true.

“Is everything alright little one?” Thor murmured, sitting down on the wide balcony railing, far enough away to not accidentally touch and raising one hand questioningly.

Bucky smiled at the god of thunder, shaking his head slightly. His smile widening as Thor respectfully lowered his hand and smiled back at him. 

Because that’s what Thor was, the embodiment of respect. He was so happy to reach out, to offer help, but even happier when his loved ones were comfortable enough to say no. To be able to establish boundaries that made them feel safe and happy. After years of being Hydra’s slave, Bucky hadn’t stood a chance against the light of the god’s proud smiles as he relearned the word ‘no’.

Slowly sitting up, Bucky let his legs dangle over the side of the railing, the sun warming his back as his hair fell forward, obscuring his face. “Do it,” he said softly, gripping the stone ledge tightly, his new silver and gold arm sending fine cracks through the stone.

“Bucky, we don't have to-” Steve said, shocked as he realized what Bucky was asking.

“it's the only way we can be completely sure, right? Let's do it,” Bucky murmured, refusing to raise his eyes.

Giving Thor a helpless look, Steve bit his lip and crossed his arms. He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t trigger Bucky, even as proof that Loki’s magic had removed the words from the Soldier’s head.

Taking a shaky breath, Thor nodded to himself and spoke. No louder than a murmur, the Russian words seemed to echo around them, pulling the darkness of night in faster than the setting sun allowed. As the final word left Thor’s lips and faded away into silence Steve took a half step forward. “Bucky?

A tear fell from Bucky’s cheek, leaving a dark spot on his white pants.

“Bucky!” Steve gasped, surging forward to kneel before his lover.

“I’m free,” the old soldier whispered, raising his head as more tears spilled over his lashes and down his bearded, lined face.

Opening his arms, Bucky welcomed the crush of his blonds’ embraces, laughed through his half sobs. Bucky let himself slowly be pulled away from the balcony as the sun finally set on the first day of his happily ever after.


End file.
